Lord of Zero
by The Pencil Of The Gods
Summary: A series of one shots that I might expand depending on which ones more popular. More inside.


First of these are a series of one-shots that I'm hoping will become a full story, it depends on which one will become most popular, here are the different ideas I have:

Louise = summoned season one. no Saito; possible summoning:** Gandalf**, Boromir

Tiffania = second season. Possible summoning: **Legolas**, Gandalf.

Siesta = First season. Possible summon: **Witch King**, Gandalf.

Henrietta (Princess/ Queen) = First season Princess. Summons: **Aragorn**, Gandalf = second season Queen, possible summon: **Boromir**, Aragorn, Gandalf.

Note; all these stories take place after the War of The Ring. Now for the first one-shot: Siesta/Witch King, drum roll please!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Tristain Academy of Magic had initiated their students for the sacred summoning of Familiar. The students scattered around the field, taking turns to summon their destined partners. At last the one name everyone wanted to hear was called.

"Louise Valliere!" called out Mr. Colbert, a balding man and teacher at the academy.

The young pink haired girl stepped up, shaking a little, after all she was well known throughout the academy as Louise the Zero, due to her inability to cast a single proper spell, if she failed this, she would be a laughing stalk for life.

And so she stepped up and prepared herself, she would show them, she would summon her sacred, beautiful familiar!

~Scene Change~

Siesta watched the summoning rituals from afar, and had to admit, that she was always jealous of the nobles, "Just because you can use magic does not make you better than anyone else!" she thought.

But even as she thought them she knew those words to be untrue, she saw first-hand the power of their spells, the riches that they had gathered, and even now as she looked on as the students summoned their familiars, she knew that no matter what the commoners did, they would never be able to climb to the heights of the nobles.

She saw the Valliere girl step up nervously among her peers. She was shaking. Well Siesta couldn't blame her, she was well known throughout the school for being a lousy mage, despite the fact that she came from one of the richest and most magically talented families in Halekegenia. If she messed this up she would be a laughingstock.

The pinkette lifted her wand and began to chant the mantra for her summoning, suddenly a circle with a pentagon inside it decorated with many runic symbols shined under her and as the Valliere continued chanting a greenish light built up in front of her, slowly but surely getting larger, until finally. . . .

The surrounding area was taken up in an enormous explosion, covering the field in cloud. As the dust settled it showed a young man in place where the green light had been. Siesta couldn't help but sigh in both relief, and incredulity, the Valliere girl had done a successful summoning, but the spell had still ended up in an explosion, and it looked like her familiar had not come out it unscathed either, as he was covered in scratches and bruises.

Siesta took one last look and left the scene, after all there was no point in watching this, and she still had work to do.

~Scene Break~

Siesta could not understand how she had gotten in this situation, it had started out when that damn playboy Guiche had dropped a note out of his pocket, she had picked it up and given it to him out of courtesy, as it turns out, those letters happened to be from his different lovers, and of course after this he was caught red-handed in public. But now in attempt to save his last remaining bits of honor HE had challenged HER to a duel. HE of course new that SHE could never win, however Saito and his master actually attempted to help her, with Miss Louise saying it was forbidden to duel, but Guiche retorted saying nobles dueling each other not nobles dueling commoners, when Saito saw that he could not be reasoned with he offered to take her place in the duel (Siesta felt her heart flutter when she heard this and her feelings for the boy grew even more).To this Guiche suggested that the BOTH take him on.

So now here she was next to Saito who was ignoring his masters' pleas for him to stop, facing off against the blond playboy.

"I am Guiche de' Gramont, my Runic name is Guiche the Bronze!" announced Guiche with an overly dramatic wave of his rose wand.

At that moment two brown Valkyries rose from the earth, towering menacingly over both of them, shouting a war cry, Saito charged at them but was brutally beaten down, Siesta gasped in horror while Louise screamed for him to stop, but Saito simply ignored her and stood up. Again he charged at Guiche trying to avoid the Valkyries but was simply beaten down again, this happened repeatedly until he was a battered, bruised mess.

"Stop it Saito, please stop" thought Siesta as Saito once again stood up.

"Guiche stop this, look at him he can't even stand up, at least give him a sword to fight with!" screamed Louise.

"Ha! Why would I do anything for a commoner, much less the familiar of Zero?" he replied condescendingly.

"H-heh. . . . Don't b-bother Louise, this. . . .Guy's t-too much of. . . . A p-priss t-to. . . . Give anything. . . . Unless y-you're a girl. . . ." panted Saito who managed to actually smirk at Guiche.

"What's this, the trash can still talk?" said an annoyed Guiche. "Well I had better fix that!"

With a wave of his rose the Valkyries charged at Saito, who did his best to stand and face them.

All the while Siesta watched the fight with a horrified expression. _"This is my fault, I was the one who got him into this!" _she thought. _"Just stop it already. . . . please. . . ."_

Somewhere in the infinite Void a lone figure drifted in an endless sea of black, his name was Adair Aethelbeorn, past king, once a bearer of an accursed ring, and . . . .once, the Witch King.

He remembered his corruption.

_"This is my fault . . . . .!"_

He remembered his evil.

_". . . . the one who got him into this. . . ."_

He remembered his fall.

_"Just stop it already. . . . ."_

How he wished he could turn back time, undo the things he did.

But wishing was for the weak and without resolve!

He could not undo his evils.

_". . . please. . ."_

But he would damn well repent for them!

Siesta was on her knees her hands to her face and crying. She couldn't look at it anymore. She wished Saito would just stop fighting.

She wished Guiche would just leave it be.

She wished she wasn't so useless.

She wished for someone to stop it all.

That was when Guiches' Valkyries lifted their arms for the final blow.

Louise rushed to help him, but it would be too late, the blows would already be down on him.

_"He's going to die, and it's all my fault."_ She thought.

The Valkyries blades inched closer to him.

And Siesta screamed.

Time seemed to slow. And as she screamed, a light shined beneath her, it became clearer and clearer until it formed a summoning circle.

_"Just this once, I'll let you break the rules,"_ echoed a mysterious voice in Siesta's head. _"I will let the Fire burn just this once."_

A green light shined before Siesta, and as the student populace watched in awe and surprise, the light slowly expanded until it engulfed the entire field in light.

The light subsided and in its place stood a man. He had short brown hair, a full beard, was dressed in thick armor, and carried two weapons; one was a mace strapped to his waist, and the other was a broad sword at his back; lastly a single golden ring was rung around his middle finger.

Slowly the man looked around him, not seeming surprised at all that he was summoned out of nowhere. Then he looked at Saito who was kneeling on the ground, the light that had engulfed everyone had pushed away the Valkries but had left him, and everyone else, unaffected.

"You've done well and valiantly young warrior but it's time for you to rest, let me take care of all else." spoke the man in a deep and powerful voice, one that was laced with the authority and strength of one who rules.

Saito, though surprised, smirked back at the man. "You'd have to kill me if I ever have to stand down to someone like him" he said giving a jerk of a head in Guiche's direction.

The man looked at him for a while, and then slowly smirked back. "Very well, but I'm not responsible for your death, are we clear?" he said while helping Saito to his feet.

Guiche meanwhile watched everything unfold with surprise, did that commoner woman just summon a familiar, a human one no less? Is what he thought. His thoughts, though was averted back to the fight when he saw the man help up the Zero's familiar. He once again readied his Valkyries for combat and looked at the two warily.

The man took notice of this and turned to face Siesta.

"It looks like we'll have to seal the contract later, but know this Siesta, I am your familiar, to guard, to serve and protect you, I am the Dead King Adair Aethelbeorn!" he pronounced.

Turning back to the fight, he looked at Saito. "Do you have any skill with a sword?" he asked

"Not really, but any weapon would help me right now"

Pulling out the broad sword on his back he tossed it over to the teenager who caught it with one had. Instantly the runes on his hand glowed faintly and his wounds seemed to recover, Saito found enough strength to stand and face Guiche.

_"What's this weird feeling?"_ thought Saito _"I feel stronger, faster, lighter and the sword. . . . It feels so familiar in my hands, like I've been using it for ages!"_

Adair stared at Saito critically, before unlatching his mace and facing Guiche.

"So young nave, shall we try this again?"

Siesta could not believe her eyes, one moment she was crying her eyes out, the next, she had summoned a human using a magic ritual.

What was going on here!

Adair and Saito charged towards Guiche, who had summoned more bronze Valkyries to help him. Two of them charged at Saito, weapons already in swing, but he had simply dashed behind both Valkyries, turned, and cut both in half in one swing.

Meanwhile Adair had lifted a Valyrie of the ground and proceeded to use it has cannon ball, launching it at the others. Three more of the constructs charged at him. The first swung a sword at his neck, but he had ducked under it and used his mace to break its legs, while the other two backed off, Saito had jumped in front of a second one and broke the head with the butt of the sword. The third one reacted instantly and tried to attack Saito, but was hit in the chest by Adairs' mace.

Guiche, panicking waved his rose and summoned more of the golems.

"W – wow that zeros familiar is actually winning, and who's that dashing man fighting with him?" said a certain busty red-head.

Saito and Adair cleaved through the remaining Valyries and finally cornered Guiche. Saito dashed towards him and kicked him quickly in the abdomen. Guiche doubled over and sunk to a crouching position, Saito then pointed his sword at Guiche.

"Give up yet?" asked Saito.

"I – I yield!" screamed Guiche.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alrighty, thats done for the Siesta/Witch King Ark! Next Up Tiffania/Legolas!


End file.
